


lost

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: Percy was lost, left behind.But time heals the deepest wounds





	lost

lost

years

passed

the world

kept spinning

round

and

round

gray eyes

light hair

that shone

in the sunlight

she

died

in november

leukemia

the doctors

said

he was

left

behind

the bed

never felt

emptier

at first

he cried

real tears

for everything

and everyone

he had

lost

but time

heals

the deepest

wounds

five years

he

waited

thanatos

was

watching

waiting

two children

darkened

sea-green

eyes

four grandchildren

that

he loved

gray streaks

in his

hair

now

not from

holding

the weight

of

the sky

for

her

he wasn’t

too far

behind

so 

when the day

came

for him

to go

he was ready

a excited

little boy

once more

and

when he

saw her

framed

between the open gates

he

was finally

at

peace

no worries

just

love

the two

of them

together

again

forever

 

 

_“You are_ so _not making this easy.”_

_Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands_

_Around my neck_

_and said_

_I am never,_ ever _going to make things easy for you -_

_Seaweed Brain_

**Thank you everyone.** **It’s been a while.**

**As always, review.**

**Also, I’m looking for collaborators on a fanfic.**

**PM me if you’re interested.**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
